Protective devices for covering needle tips are well known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,241, wherein a relatively small protective element is arranged on a needle and can be moved by a spring from a retracted or ready position to a protected position on the needle tip. The elastic arms of the protective element engage over the needle tip while an engagement device on the protective element holds the latter on the needle shaft. Because of the relatively small size of the protective element, it is difficult to move it by hand on the needle. In addition, the securing spring can only be released when the needle tip lies free so that a risk of injury cannot be ruled out.
Accordingly, there is a need for a needle assembly that has an easy to use grip part for moving the protective element, which is positioned between the protective element and the needle holder or hub.